Ante Iuniam
by Nimue47
Summary: Just another Lifeline sequel [H/M - naturally]


Ante Iuniam  
  
Author: Nimue  
  
March 2nd, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.... Bellisarius Productions, Paramount and CBS do... No infringement intended.  
  
Classification: PG- 13  
  
Category: Harm/Mac  
  
Spoilers: Lifeline  
  
Summary: I am sure you have read tons of Lifeline sequels, and I am really sorry for having to write one… ;)  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is my second JAG fic ever. I am not sure I am ever going to get used to the characters and I guess it shows. Maybe I am just hard on myself, but I am not confident with this, at all.  
  
This story is dedicated to Cimi. Thanks for your help unsapping it, dear!!! Thanks also go out to Nieke, Aimee, Coff and Nancy. 8)  
  
@ -;-- --;- @  
  
He glanced deeply into her eyes, willing all his emotions into one deep stare, hoping she would see what he couldn't tell her out loud. His words were vague, but he hoped she would get the meaning anyway. He couldn't make himself say it out loud, yet. "Mac, you have someone who will always love you."  
  
Mac glanced back into his eyes, doubting what she saw there. What was he talking about? Why did he always have to talk in riddles? She tried to brush away the anger that threatened to overwhelm her, and replied, just as vague. "And you have somebody that loves you."  
  
With that she reached up to let her lips brush lightly against his. *Damn that man,* she thought to herself, *why couldn't he just once admit it.* The kiss seemed to be over as soon as it began, and she pulled away, hoping it had had the effect it was meant to have. Something inside her knew that this wasn't right, that she was engaged to another man.  
  
His next move surprised her. He followed her retreating lips, unwilling to let go, capturing them with his again. This time it spoke of all the pent- up passion between them. He crushed her to him, consuming her completely.  
  
As they finally broke apart, she glanced into his eyes, trying to make sense of all this. His hands snaked up to gently brush a strand of hair out of her face. As their foreheads rested against one another, she muttered, "Damn you, Rabb."  
  
He looked up at her in surprise, their eyes meeting. "Mac?"  
  
"Harm," she breathed, "can you give me one reason why I shouldn't marry Mic? Just one reason?"  
  
"If you think he's the one who can make you happy for the rest of your life, then you should marry him, Sarah. If you think there's the slightest chance that – someone else could be the one for you, then don't. Please, if there is that chance, don't marry him." His eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"Harm, okay, once and for all, stop talking in riddles. So let's try this again, when you look at me what do you see?" Mac was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Couldn't he for once try to be honest with her and stop wheedling around the topic like some little schoolboy? And did he really think she'd buy his *don't marry him if there is a chance for another man*?  
  
"I see a desirable woman."  
  
"Oh please, Harm. You said that before, try again," he was nagging at her patience and she was fairly sure, he knew it. "Let's try this again, Harm. Promise me, no diversions, the simple truth. What do you want most?" She glared at him, hoping that this time it would keep him from repeating what he had said before.  
  
"I told you before, what I want most is to never lose you-" Mac shot him a glare. "Before you kick my ass, Marine, let me think about it."  
  
She sighed, but nodded. By now she was about ready to kick some sense into him. All she wanted was an honest reply. Was that too much to ask for?  
  
He watched her carefully for a moment. Then gulped. He squared his shoulders and decided to answer. "I want you, Sarah."  
  
Mac gulped and took a deep breath. She had to be sure she didn't misconstrue what he had just said. "Harm, I am asking you this only once. I know you're not the kind of person to answer this one without some forcing on my part, but… I need to know."  
  
He nodded, trying not to look too taken aback.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
She saw him gulp, as her eyes closed. He would wheedle his way out of a straight answer, she knew it. Having to say the honest truth twice would be too much for mister *I will not let anybody close*.  
  
After an even longer while she felt her chin being lifted. "Open your eyes," he whispered.  
  
She did as she was told, hoping her fury wouldn't be too obvious.  
  
His answer was simple. "Yes."  
  
The next thing she knew was that she found herself crushed against his broad chest. She cursed herself for the tears that were falling freely from her eyes, trying to hide them from him.  
  
Why did she always have to be the one crying?  
  
He lifted her head, and she glanced into his eyes seeing that his eyes were as watery as hers. Somehow, it made her feel better. "So that's what it takes to make Harmon Rabb Jr. cry, " she grinned.  
  
"You found my weak spot, Ninja girl. I will have to dispose of you now," he grinned.  
  
"You're most welcome to try, Squid. But I doubt you would like the outcome," she grew sober. "What are we going to do now? How am I going to tell Mic? I mean, it's not like you go up to someone at one's engagement party and tell him it's over."  
  
He grinned at her. "Want me to object at the wedding?"  
  
She smacked him, lightly, across the chest. "Yes, sure, as if that's better," she sighed. "Really, I mean, how do we tell them?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "After the party? And then we meet?"  
  
She nodded. "Do you feel as bad about this as I do?"  
  
He pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly. "Want an honest answer?"  
  
"Wow, you're really getting into this speaking your mind, honesty thing, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't feel bad at all. It sounds cruel. Maybe is. But, I stole you from Bugme. That certainly bodes well for my ego. The only thing I regret is making Renee's fears true. You know, when we were fighting she once told me she would lose me to you one day. And it's true - she did."  
  
"But you don't feel sorry for Mic? You're bad, Harm."  
  
"I know. You will have to deal with it. While we're at it, marry me, Sarah?"  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, seeing the sparkle in his eyes. "Yery funny, mister."  
  
"I thought, I might as well try why you're distracted," he said, grinning uncontrollably.  
  
She shook her head. "Let me tell my old fiancé that I am not going to marry him first, alright?"  
  
He shrugged. "Fine with me, but you're not going to get rid of me, ever again. I hope you know that."  
  
"Same here, Harm, same here."  
  
The End 


End file.
